


And You Are...?

by audrarose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrarose/pseuds/audrarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AMNESIA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Are...?

  
"All right, all right, you can stop shoving me -- oh, my." Arthur stopped just over the threshold to Gaius' chambers so that Merlin stumbled into him. He looked around in dismay. "Please tell me I don't live here."

"Just sit down," Merlin said, pushing Arthur onto a stool before the table and then leaning over to leaf frantically through a large book. "Please, please, please let it be in here..."

"I don't know why you're so concerned; I feel perfectly fine," Arthur said pleasantly.

"Really. What's your name?" Merlin asked, without looking up.

"As I told you, it escapes me at the moment." He sounded utterly unconcerned.

Merlin rubbed his eyes. "Exactly. But for future reference? It's Arthur."

"Arthur? Oh, that can't be right," Arthur said, crossing his arms, but at least, thank God, sitting still for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Reasonably," Merlin said gloomily, offering up a silent prayer that he'd found the right counterspell and resigning himself to a slow death if it didn't work. "There, I think I have it, now. Look at me. Right in my eyes." He raised a hand toward Arthur and repeated the phrase he'd found in the book, adding an extra flourish of his fingertips for good measure.

Arthur blinked at him. "Is it a play?"

"Oh, God." Merlin covered his face. "Well, that's it. I'm done for. I may as well start building the pyre myself."

"Not at all," Arthur said, concerned. He put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I thought you did that last bit quite well. Perhaps with more practice..."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Merlin said, looking up. "Your father will have me executed and you'll be known as Arthur the Postively Barmy and all of Albion will be doomed."

Arthur looked at him for a moment, the start of a smile on his lips. "You're rather highly strung, aren't you?" The expression on his face was oddly affectionate; still the Arthur that Merlin knew but with an unfamilliar lightness to him, a lack of tension that it took a moment for Merlin to identify as happiness.

Arthur stroked the pad of his thumb over the thin skin of Merlin's throat and Merlin felt his pulse start to stutter.

"I think I'm starting to remember," Arthur continued. "We're in love, aren't we?"

Merlin gaped at him, tried to think around Arthur's slow caress. "erm?"

"Come on. It's obvious. Your excessive concern for me... the besotted way you look at me, like you can hardly believe your luck." Arthur's expression slid into a smirk.

"I've questioned my luck many times, I assure you," Merlin muttered.

"And I haven't felt this way about anyone else I've met the entire day," Arthur went on, raising a hand in emphasis.

Merlin paused. Good Lord, if Arthur remembered this conversation once his memory was restored, the fact that Merlin had attempted magic would be the least of his worries. "What way is that, exactly?" he asked, reluctantly.

Arthur just smiled in answer, a rueful, lopsided grin that softened his face and warmed his gaze and made Merlin's heart start turning slow cartwheels in his chest. He tried to swallow.

"You see?" Arthur said, like he was telling Merlin a secret. He leaned forward.

"Please don't," Merlin whispered around the ache in his throat, with Arthur's lips so close he could practically feel the warmth of them against his own.

"Why not?" Arthur asked, dragging his gaze up from Merlin's mouth.

 _His eyelashes are gold_ , Merlin thought. "You'll hate me after," he said, helplessly.

"I don't think I could ever hate you," Arthur said slowly. "Why would you say that?" For a moment, he looked very troubled and a little bit afraid. "Aren't we in love?"

And that was more than Merlin could take. Who cared if he might die for this; at least it would be with the memory of Arthur's body against his and the taste of Arthur's kiss on his tongue. "Yes," he told Arthur. "Desperately."

Then he put his hands beneath Arthur's jaw and pressed his lips against the soft curve of Arthur's mouth. He kissed Arthur thoroughly, deeply, like Arthur was something he wanted to drink, or maybe drown in. He kissed Arthur until they both gasped for breath, until Athur pulled back in surprise.

"Merlin?" Arthur said.

"Shhh..." Merlin said against Arthur's lips. He licked Arthur's mouth open, let his tongue melt against Arthur's, until finally he felt Arthur relax into his touch.

"Sit back," Merlin whispered. He pressed Arthur's shoulders back just enough to let him straddle Arthur's lap, settling down so the hard jut of Arthur's cock pressed into his own and the slow roll of his hips made Arthur groan into his mouth. Arthur leaned up into the kiss and moved restlessly beneath him, his hands clenching helplessly in the cloth of Merlin's shirt.

"Merlin..."

"Like this," Merlin breathed, guiding Arthur's hips into a rhythmic, rocking friction that teased them both, somehow too much and not nearly enough, until finally Arthur's hands closed over his arse and drove them together. Once, twice, and so painfully, deliciously good that when Merlin came he felt the earth move.

Or at least the chair.

He lifted his head from Arthur's chest so Arthur could catch his breath, considering he'd taken most of their impact with the floor.

"Does Gaius never have you sweep the place?" Arthur asked, after a moment. "I suppose I shouldn't complain. The dust cushioned my fall."

Merlin winced. "When did you remember?" he asked.

"Somewhere around 'desperately'," Arthur said. And smiled.

All comments appreciated greatly, either here or [at my journal.](http://audrarose.livejournal.com/169664.html)


End file.
